


All Tied Up

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Becker is in a predicament. Matt isn't rushing to release him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lurking in the Primeval fandom for a while and promised myself that I must make some contribution, but writing new character voices/different show is nerve wracking, so I started out small.  
> I may have a thing for Matt/Becker
> 
> Disclaimer: The show is not mine and the characters aren't mine, this upsets me.

 

~~~

Guns were useless right now. Becker was trussed securely and starting to panic. Skin chafed as he struggled, until pinpricks of blood bubbled wet and warm against unforgiving bonds. He wheezed as his lungs fought the constriction of his chest.

 

Matt chuckled, “Stop struggling, y’idiot.”

 

“Easy for you to say. Hurry up,” snapped Becker.

 

Matt teased him with a glimpse of a spray bottle, “Well now, I was going to help, but you look so pretty all tied up.”

 

“Matt …” growled Becker.

 

“Okay, okay!” Matt squirted weed killer liberally.

 

Becker sighed. Give him future predators over future triffids any day.


End file.
